One Life To Give
by joy4life48
Summary: Rose and the meta-crisis Doctor are left on Pete's World to live out their life. This is how they come to terms with being left behind and learning to love and trust each other. (Very first time at doing this, thanks)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Doctor Who series.**

**Chapter One**

Rose watched helplessly as the TARDIS disappeared, yet again, from her life. Squeezing her eyes shut; she wanted to preserve the last fading memory of her old life. As she opened her eyes she realized that he was still holding her hand tightly. She turned to look at the familiar, yet so unfamiliar, face. That is when she lost it; breaking down in a fit of tears, her legs unable to hold her any longer. Slowly, holding her to him, he lowered them both to the beach as Jackie looked on crying as well. After several minutes Rose was able to calm herself and turned her head to look up at him.

"Hi," he said.

"Thanks," she replied with a small smile.

"Anytime," he then shifted so she could stand.

"Sweetheart," was all Jackie said and hugged Rose close.

"Did you get a hold of Dad?" Rose asked her mother as they both wiped away tears.

"Yes, he sent a car to take us to the airport," she replied and turned to walk up the beach to the road.

Rose turned to him and reached out her hand; taking it in his, they both followed Jackie.

I

The flight back to London was uneventful; Pete and Tony, Jackie's son, met them all at the airstrip.

"Dad," Rose said and gave him a hug. Then she turned and bent low to give her little brother a hug.

"Doctor, it's good to see you again," Pete shook his hand.

"Thank you," he replied wincing internally from being call the Doctor.

"Dad, I think we are going to need to seriously explain some things," Rose said and climbed into the car. As they drove to the Tyler Estate Rose, Jackie and the Doctor filled Pete in on what had happened in the other universe.

"So you are like a clone?" Pete asked.

"In a sense yes," the Doctor answered. "The only differences are that I was full size grown, I have the same memories as the actual Doctor and I am half Time Lord, half human."

"How does that work?" Pete asked.

"Don't know, this has never happened before," the Doctor shrugged. "I am learning along with you."

"Well I think we all need to get some rest," Jackie spoke up. "We are home and it may do us a little good to get some sleep."

Everyone agreed and headed inside; Rose guided the Doctor to the guest suite.

"This will be your room," she said as he walked through the door. "I am right across the hall if you need me."

He turned to her and just looked at her. Her eyes were still puffy from crying and her hair was a mess. He didn't want her to leave but knew that asking her to stay this early may not be the best option. He watched as she turned and went to her room, closing the door behind her. Slowly he closed his own door and taking off his jacket walked over to the bed. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. How was he going to do this? He had never been one for staying in one place for too long. Or was that _HIM_ and not…oh this was going to be so confusing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, Rose slowly woke to the realization that she was back in Pete's World and that she had a copy of the Doctor across the hall from her. He had said that this copy needed her because he needed her. Why did he have to be so confusing and frustrating? She had searched and searched for him because she wanted to stay with him but instead she gets dumped back here with his duplicate.

"Ugh," she shouted and threw the covers off her. Grabbing her robe she threw open her door and charged across the hall to his room. Not even knocking she threw open his door, making him nearly fall off the bed. "Why, why are we here?"

"Um, because it's your parents place," he was still in a fog from very little sleep.

"No, why did we get dumped in this universe?"

"Oh," he realized what she wanted and he couldn't really give her the right reason. "Look Rose…"

"No," she cut him off, "I searched and searched until I found him and then he goes and dumps us here like we were yesterday's news. Ugh, I am so mad at him."

He watched as she paced back and forth next to the bed. She was muttering to herself about the Doctor being a complete idiot or something when he finally got the courage up to talk to her.

"Rose," she stopped and looked at him. "I know this is not what you wanted. And I totally understand if you want me to leave, since in all reality I am not _HIM._ I had hoped that we could work through that and maybe have a true life together, but if it hurts too much then I will leave."

Rose was dumbfounded, what had she let her anger out on him, it wasn't his fault. She physically deflated and sat down next to him on the bed.

"No," she started, "I want you to stay, I am sorry. I should not have let my anger out on you."

"It's totally understandable," he said and took her hand in his. "We can get through this; it may take a while but we can do this."

She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. They sat there for several minutes just being silent until Jackie came in to tell them that breakfast was ready. Rose went back to her room to change but swung back quickly.

"I think the first thing we need to do is get you some clothes," she stated and walked into her room to change.

I

If he never saw another shop in his life it would be too soon. Six hours of shopping with Rose made him want to scream. Although now he had an actual wardrobe it was enough to drive him mad. Two pairs of jeans, three suits sets, two coats, several shirts, four pairs of shoes, under things and a new wallet were all bagged and filled the back of Rose's car. He was exhausted and was so happy to be heading back to the house.

"So now that you have a nice sized wardrobe, we need to figure out who you are," Rose said as they were putting things away in his closet.

"What do you mean?" He asked very confused.

"I mean we can't just call you the Doctor, and because of the status of my family people will want to know who you are," she said hanging up the last piece. "We need to come up with an identity for you so Dad can put it in play. That's what he did for mom and me when we first got here."

"Right, like a name and where I came from," he said and sat on the bed. "Well there always is my usual, John Smith. But I think that I need to be a little more original then that."

"Yeah, choose it for yourself," she said sitting next to him. "We can go down to the office and look up some names to see what would best fit you?"

He nodded and they headed downstairs to her Dad's computer. After searching for what seemed like forever they finally found a name that suited him.

"Benjamin Hardy Holmes," he tried it out. "I like it!"

"So do I," Rose giggled. "So now we just need to figure out a background for you and Dad will get the papers together."

It took them another two hours to figure out the best back story for him; once it was confirmed Rose typed it all out and sent it to Pete via e-mail. She smiled, this had been the best day so far, and she had been able to spend all day with Ben and was just having fun. Once she finished the e-mail she looked up to find Ben slumped over in the chair next to her, fast asleep. Gently she woke him and helped him back up to his room; maybe she could get used to having him around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Two Weeks Later**

"What are you doing?" Rose said as she walked in to Ben surrounded by wires and fuses in her parent's living room.

"Well the TV wouldn't play the channel that Tony wanted so I decided to try and fix that little problem," he shrugged holding up several wires and separating them from the rest. "It's just taking me a little longer to fix without a sonic screwdriver."

Rose started to laugh, and Ben looked up with a confused look on his face.

"What?!"

"The channel was probably blocked by my parent's for a reason," she replied gasping for air.

"Oh, didn't think of that," he said. "Well I guess I will have to try and put this all back together then."

"Don't worry about it," she said coming over and helping him get out of the mess he made. "I do think though that we need to get you a job."

"A…job," he said. "I've never had one of those; except if you count the time I changed my physiology to be human so I could be a teacher. Or the time I took that teaching job in order to find out what was going on with the kids in that school, remember that."

"Right," she said starting to laugh again. "Let's figure out what you would like to do then. There is always Torchwood."

"No," he said quickly. "I don't like it there."

"It's not like it was I promise," she said trying to ease his feelings. "I have worked there for the last few years and believe me it has changed and become a much better place."

"I don't know," he said. "How is this, I will check it out, but if I don't like something I will walk out."

"Fine at least you can see what I do," she said and the headed into the kitchen for lunch. "We can head over after lunch."

He nodded and started to whip up a couple sandwiches and chips for them. Rose just sat at the counter watching him run around the kitchen grilling, and frying things up. She loved watching him cook, because he just seemed to get in a zone and blocked out the world. They were starting to become more comfortable with each other and in a way that scared her. She wasn't sure if she was ready to let go of her Doctor just yet. He placed a plate in front of her and they both ate in silence, Rose thinking about what she should do about their weird relationship and Ben thinking about what he would truly like to do with his life.

Once the kitchen was cleaned they hopped into Rose's care and headed into Torchwood. The entire trip Ben was determined not to like the place; he didn't want to like it after what he had seen in the past. They pulled into a parking garage and parked then headed to the lift. Rose punched in a code and they headed up to the tenth floor. As soon as the doors opened Ben knew it would be very hard to not like this place. On one wall were several cubicles each with a person at a computer, on the other wall were windows looking into a lab where technicians were running tests on several different devices; they kept walking down a hallway and Ben saw other alien species working alongside the humans.

"You weren't kidding," he said when they approached Rose's office.

"I told you it's different. We have aliens arrive all the time and some want to stay while others want to leave. Those that are humanoid go out into the world and lead pretty normal lives while the ones who don't really blend in all that well work here," she said and entered her office with Ben following. "The bottom nine floors are living quarters for our alien workers. They are well provided for and want for nothing."

"Rose Tyler, I am impressed," he grinned.

"Thank you," she smiled back. "When I first arrived we had only a few employees and they were all very scared of any kind of alien that they kept them isolated. So I started the integration program so that everyone was happy and that Earth would be a safe place for everyone. Obviously the outside world still doesn't know they truly exist but we hope someday to really have an integrated world."

"You are amazing," he said. "I am so proud of you."

"So what do you think?"

"I think it's worth looking into," he said and turned when Jake walked in the office. "Jake!"

"Doctor," he said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Jake this is Ben, he is sort of…well," she fumbled with how to describe him.

"I am basically a copy of the Doctor you knew before," he said shaking Jake's hand.

"What do you mean a copy?" Jake asked eyebrow raised.

"Well I am half Time Lord and half human," he answered.

"Really, wow," Jake was even more confused.

"I grew out of the Doctors severed hand when Donna, his companion, touched it," Ben explained.

"Right okay, I don't need to know anymore," Jake said and turned to Rose. "I have the reports from the cannon if you want to take a look at them."

"I will a little later, thanks," she said and got up to walk around her desk. "So would you like a tour?" She asked Ben and he nodded.

As they walked around the facility Ben was fascinated by all the species he saw and by the technology they were developing. He wondered if with all this tech he could build himself another sonic screwdriver. He watched Rose interact with everyone and felt she was the best at this. He knew that with Rose in charge things would go smoothly.

"I think, I might give it a try," Ben said to Rose as they stepped into the lift to leave. She smiled with her tongue between her teeth and he grinned even wider.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Rose and Ben had gotten into a routine; they went to work together, had lunch together, rode home together and then had dinner with her family. But it was starting to get hard for Ben to just be friends with Rose. The more time he spent with her the more he yearned for a deeper relationship with her. She obviously did not see he need or want because it was still the same after several weeks of working together. Finally one day Ben asked Jake what he could do in order to maybe change the nature of their relationship.

"You spend all that time together and you haven't even gone on a date?" Jake was surprised. "Have you even kissed?"

"Yes but the other Doctor was there and I think it was in the heat of passion she felt for him," Ben replied.

"You mean you haven't done anything since the beach in Norway?" Jake shook his head. "That was a month ago."

"You think I don't know that," Ben said throwing his hands up. "I have dreamt about that kiss almost every night since it happened."

"Well then we need to get you back to that point," Jake smiled and started to tell Ben of his plan to get Rose to fall for him.

I

Ben was beyond nervous preparing a special dish for him and Rose. Thankfully Jackie was all for him taking his relationship with Rose to the next level, so she took Pete and Tony and they all went out to eat so Ben could make dinner for Rose. He was in his whirlwind stage running about the kitchen chopping, mixing, frying and baking all at once. Thankfully he heard the front door open and Rose shout she was home. Taking of the apron he spread his hands over his suit he had chose and walked out to the front door.

"Hey," she said turning to hang her coat. "Where is everyone?"

"It's just you and me tonight," he said. "Hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all," she smiled at him. "Something smells amazing."

"Well I have us set up in the dining room," he said guiding her in that direction.

"Well, posh," she said, since they never used the dining room except for guests and parties.

Rose stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the lit candles and the fancy set up of the table. Then she saw the roses next to her plate and nearly squealed with delight.

"What is all this?" She asked walking over to the flowers to smell them.

"Well," Ben started pouring a glass of wine for both of them. "I have been thinking a lot about our relationship lately. And I know it may have been in the heat of passion for the Doctor but I have those feelings still in me."

"Oh, Ben," she started but he stopped her.

"Look I would totally understand if it's too hard for you, but I had to try something," he said.

"Ben," she smiled, "I am so sorry if you felt that I was pulling away. I guess I just didn't really know how to deal with the emotions I was having. But in the last couple weeks it has been awesome just being able to spend time with you each day. It kind of made me feel like we were back traveling the universe again."

Ben came around and pulled her chair out for her to sit, then took the chair next to her.

"But in all honesty I have begun to feel strongly about you and about what I would like to create with you," she continued taking his hand. "I think it would be great for us to explore this relationship a little further."

"Really?" He said smiling. "You want to take our relationship to the next level?"

As her answer she leaned towards him and kissed him; nothing passionate just gentle and loving. This took him by surprise but once he was over the shock he closed his eyes and just let the sensation of her lips on his take over. When she pulled away they were both smiling like little kids.

"Right," he said and turned to serve them dinner. The evening went very well, they talked and laughed and just had a great time with each other. After dinner they cuddled in front of the fireplace and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. When her parents came home they found them fast asleep on the couch holding each other. Jackie simply walked over and covered them both with a blanket and everyone headed upstairs to bed.

I

Something was wrong, Ben could feel it in his gut but he couldn't figure out what it was. Every time he tried to shake the feeling it came barreling back. Finally he decided he needed to tell Rose and headed to her office just before lunch. That's when it happened, his head felt like it was going to explode and he hit the floor in agonizing pain. Rose came running out of her office when she heard him cry out.

"Ben," she said with concern as she cradled him in her arms. "What's wrong?"

"He's dying, and slowly," he said and doubled over from the pain.

"Oh, no. Jake!" She yelled for him and got Ben up and into her office. "Go, I got it under control."

"Do you want a medic?" Jake asked.

"No, there is nothing they can do," she replied and shut the door. "Ben tell me what's happening."

"He's being poisoned by radiation," he replied laying on her couch in a ball. "Man this is going to be a painful death."

"Do you want anything?" She asked not knowing what to do with herself.

"No just have to deal with it," he said. "He's saying goodbye to everyone, his last visits. This is gonna be bad."

All of a sudden he let out a gut wrenching scream and flailed his arms grabbing hold of Rose's hand. The next second it was over and he lay limp on her couch breathing hard.

"It's over," he whispered. Rose started to cry and Ben reached up to stroke her cheek. "Do you remember New Years two thousand five?"

She stopped crying and looked at him then her eyes got wide with remembrance.

"He was saying goodbye," Ben said.

"I just thought that guy was seriously drunk," she laughed and he smiled. Just then there was a soft knock on her door; Pete looked in to see them both smiling. "It's all right Dad, it's over."

"So he regenerated then?" They both nodded in response. "So now you are your own man."

They all smiled and Rose helped Ben to sit up on the couch. Pete walked over to pour a glass of water and hand it to him. The all just waited for him to equalize until they could truly relax.

"Well I think you both should go home," Pete said after a bit. "The office is buzzed by what just happened and you both heading home may help everyone get back to work."

"Right, okay," Rose agreed and helped Ben get up to leave. "Thanks, Dad."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Are you sure you are okay?" Rose asked Ben as they drove back to the estate.

"Yes, it was just a shock to my system is all," he turned to her. "I am fine, really."

Rose nodded and turned into the driveway; her mind was racing with the fact that the doctor was no longer her doctor anymore. But in reality she still had him and he was sitting right next to her in the car. Finally she decided it was time to let go of the past and move on with her future with Ben. She smiled as she parked the car and got out; she was ready.

"I think I will go up and lie down for a bit," Ben announced and headed upstairs.

"Let me know if you need anything," Rose called after him, receiving a wave in return.

"What's happened?" Jackie came in with concern.

"Oh, Ben felt the Doctor's regeneration and it's wiped him out," Rose replied.

"Really," Jackie turned toward the stairs, "Is he alright?"

"Yes, I think he doesn't quite know how to process it," Rose said as she headed towards the kitchen with Jackie following her. "I mean the Doctor was him and he was the Doctor at one point and now that connection has been truly severed by the Doctor's regeneration. It may take him a while to figure that out in his head."

"Wow, the poor dear, he must be exhausted," Jackie said starting a kettle for tea.

"I think I am going to check on him," Rose stated and walked up the service stairs.

As she neared his door she could hear him in his room, the closer she got she realized he was sobbing. Slowly she opened his door and she saw him hugging his knees to his chest on his bed crying into his knees. Immediately she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Slowly he released his legs and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder. She didn't try to calm him or stop him because she knew he needed this to be able to move on. It took him the better part of an hour to finally calm down and fall asleep in her arms. Gently she lay him on his bed and covered him up; watching him sleep like a child she stayed by his side all night.

The next morning Ben woke to Rose sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Instantly he realized she had been there all night and he felt awful for making her feel she needed to be there.

"Rose," he softly said, making her stir just a bit.

"Hey," she said.

"You shouldn't have stayed up all night. I would have been fine."

"It's no problem and I think I passed out pretty quickly after you did."

"Sorry," he said slowly getting up. "It just hit me all at once."

"Don't apologize, I understand," she took his hand and smiled.

He smiled back and they both got up to freshen up for the day. Thankfully today was Saturday so they didn't have to go into work. After both were showered and ready to face the day they went down to the kitchen to scrounge for something to eat. Jackie met them and grabbed Ben into a hug before either of them could say anything.

"Thanks Jackie," he said after she released him.

"How are you today?" Pete asked from behind Jackie.

"Doing okay it's just hard to get used to the fact that I am no longer connected to him," Ben said grabbing a muffin off the counter and heading to sit at the table.

"Well now you can start making your own memories without that connection to the past," Rose spoke up with a wry smile on her face. "For instance, making some memories with me that are just us and not him."

Ben blinked at her; was she flirting with him, in front of her parents. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to her so he turned to his muffin and starting picking at it.

"So Pete and I are going to head out of town for a week tomorrow and yes we are taking Tony with us," Jackie said changing the subject.

"Really, where you headin'?" Ben grasped onto the new subject.

"Well it's our anniversary of sorts so we are going to go to Paris and let Tony go to the Disney Park there," Pete said.

"Oh sounds like fun," Rose said. "He will love it."

"Yeah, we thought we should do it before we get to old to take him," Jackie replied.

"You're not old mum," Rose stated pointing a finger in Jackie's face.

"Yeah well sometimes I feel old," she said smiling. "But I will never be older than 39."

They all laughed at that since the first time Rose and the Doctor met Pete in this world was at Jackie's "39th" birthday party. Even though they had all been through so much together they knew that if they were together it would be alright.

The rest of the day was slow and lazy for Rose and Ben. They cuddled in front of the fire both reading a separate book and only moving to eat or use the restroom. Rose just wanted to be near him and since he was hungry for the knowledge of this world, she let him read his history books while she read her mysteries. After hours of just sitting there hoping he would stop reading and pay attention to her she gave up.

"Ben," she said turning to him on the couch.

"Hmm," he responded still with his nose in his book.

"Ugh," she said and grabbed the book from him. She almost laughed at his shocked face before taking his lips with hers. She wanted to be as close to him as possible; he didn't immediately respond but after a few seconds he responded to her kiss with just as much passion as she had. Their lips and tongues inter-twined with each other as he pulled her closer and she ran her hands through his hair. They only broke apart because the lack of air was going to make them pass out.

"Wow," was all Ben could get out.

"I so needed that," Rose said kissing him gently again before laying her head on his chest.

"So you were flirting with me earlier?"

"Uh huh," she said smiling. Then she looked into his eyes, "You are my Doctor, my Ben and I want to take our relationship further."

"Really, seriously," he was getting excited and sat up more on the couch. "Oh Rose."

She laughed and just cuddled into his chest; this was going to be one great adventure.


End file.
